


Pretensão

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Você me faz querer [25]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy!Nami, Partying, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Em uma festa de reencontro com os amigos conhecidos em Dressrosa, Usopp está focado em dar atenção a uma dançarina e isso não deixa Nami tão feliz...* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! e Spirit *** Fanfic pertencente a Coletânea "Você me faz Querer"***** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal ***
Relationships: Nami/Usopp (One Piece)
Series: Você me faz querer [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556212
Kudos: 2





	Pretensão

**Author's Note:**

> [UsoNa]
> 
> * One Piece não é meu, pertence ao Oda-sensei, mas estou dando graças a God Usopp que chegamos em Wano e o Usopp voltou! *
> 
> Oieeeee!!
> 
> Wow, essa é uma ones que faltava postar da coletânea "Você me faz querer", a última daquelas que não terão continuação (então, há duas ones da coletânea que vão virar multi-cap), e eu simplesmente achei que já havia postado... rs...
> 
> Sobre o enredo, é NC18, e isto aqui é uma "Future!Fic", os acontecimentos se dão depois de Wano e quando escrevi (em 2016) nós nem pensávamos em chegar lá, então se houverem incongruências, sinto muito, peço que relevem!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Entre as flores

A noite caíra rapidamente embalada pela música alta do show de rock improvisado, protagonizado por Brook e alguns músicos de Dressrosa, no centro da cidade.

Distraída com uma caneca de sake na mão, Nami observava a festa, ela não tivera oportunidade de conhecer o local antes, mas ouviu de Usopp e Robin que tudo ficara devastado pelos acontecimentos que levaram à queda de Doflamingo. A ideia de quase ter perdido seus nakamas sem nem mesmo poder ajudar dava a ela uma das piores sensações possíveis: A da impotência. Sensação essa que se repetia no exato momento que Nami viu uma morena de olhos castanhos avermelhados dançando sensualmente em torno de Sanji e Usopp.

Nami virou o rosto um pouco desconcertada, e para sua surpresa viu Luffy conversando animadamente com uma jovem de cabelos rosados, eles simulavam uma luta onde repentinamente Luffy imobilizou a jovem, sentando sobre o abdômen dela, a moça jogara os braços para cima em sinal de rendição.

— Você venceu outra vez, Lucy! — Nami ouviu ela dizer.

— Se você não comer carne e treinar vai continuar fraca como sempre, Rebecca! — Luffy respondeu gargalhando.

De algum lugar surgiu um loiro que apanhou a mão da jovem e a puxou.

— O que você está pensando, Mugiwara? Derrubando Rebecca assim, roubando toda a atenção para si mesmo! — Ele falou raivoso.

— Estou tentando fazer ela ficar mais forte! — Luffy respondeu cutucando o nariz com tédio.

— Princesas não precisam ser fortes, idiota! Elas precisam... apenas ter alguém como **eu** na retaguarda. **Eu** sou lindo e forte por nós dois... — O loiro pontuou orgulhoso, arrancando uma pétala de rosa vermelha e mastigando-a.

— Minha amiga Vivi é uma princesa e é forte, e até a Shirahoshi é mais forte que a Rebecca. — Luffy falou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Repentinamente um furacão verde se postou entre Luffy e o loiro.

— L-L-L-L-LUUU~FFY SENPAAAAI!!!! — Ele giroteou com expressão arrebatada, então virou-se para o loiro tornando-se totalmente desdenhoso. — O que você está fazendo? Perturbando o Luffy-senpai, seu duas-caras maldito?

Com as sobrancelhas erguidas em surpresa Nami observou algumas mulheres desmaiarem próximas ao loiro, que rodopiara uma capa ofuscantemente branca, e, sem ligar para Luffy e o cara de cabelo verde, tomava Rebecca em seus braços, erguendo-a do chão. Luffy também observava tudo com olhar vazio, arrancando um grande pedaço de carne e o mastigando, o cara de cabelos verdes deixou Luffy para trás e correu atrás do loiro, xingando-o.

Do outro lado Zoro erguia algo que mais parecia um jarro repleto de sake, a voz dele chegava até Nami grave e alegre, a ruiva observou que havia um ser pequenino e delicado, com cabelos azuis e nariz pontudinho, enfiado na abertura da camisa dele.

Nami fora apresentada aos Tontattas (como Namiland), e sabia que aquela se chamava Wicca e parecia muito próxima a Zoro, o que poderia ser considerado no mínimo _incomum_ , mas explicava o motivo dela estar atrelada ao peito do espadachim.

Um pouco mais a frente Franky bebia e conversava com várias mulheres, Robin ao lado dele sorria simpática e elegante como sempre, em dado momento o ciborgue ergueu os braços sobre a cabeça em sua pose preferida, e todas as mulheres em volta derreteram, havia uma loira com inegáveis marias-chiquinhas nos cabelos, ela era mais cheinha que as outras e caíra ao chão, em êxtase e desmaiada pela performance de Franky. Robin fez brotar um braço no alto da cabeça dele bagunçando seu novo topete, ela riu pela travessura e Nami percebeu que ele fez um beicinho e ficou corado. Robin notou o olhar da ruiva e piscou para ela, em seguida o olhar de Robin se desviou para onde estavam Usopp e Sanji.

Atraída pelo olhar de Robin, Nami também virou o rosto e no momento em que seus olhos pousaram em Usopp, seu estômago afundou. O atirador fazia uma pequena pirueta e parecia dançar tango com a morena de antes, os cabelos longos dela balançavam com os passos de dança levados por Usopp, que administrou um giro, ao que ela se afastou segurando as mãos dele, em seguida ela se encaixou novamente entre os braços do moreno, então dançando distanciou-se e puxou Sanji para a dança. O loiro a abraçou por trás e ela puxou Usopp jogando os braços sobre os ombros dele.

Dançavam a três, a morena se movia com paixão entre os dois piratas, Sanji estava um pouco catatônico, mas respondia aos passos instintivamente, com suas longas pernas elegantes, tinha movimentos fluídos e calmamente a acompanhava. Usopp se deixava levar totalmente encaixado nos braços dela, os dedos da dançarina escorregavam no peito aparente do atirador, que sorriu segurando a mão dela.

Eram movimentos coordenados e sensuais, os dois Mugiwaras com uma morena no meio, eles mudaram o ritmo e agora Sanji segurava a parte de cima da cintura dela e Usopp, rindo como se fosse uma piada muito engraçada, tinha as mãos pouco acima do traseiro arredondado. A imagem era esmagadoramente erótica e Nami sentiu um rubor percorrer suas feições.

De repente alguma coisa alta e de cabelo verde surgira na frente da ruiva.

— N-N-N-N-N-NA...NA... NAMI-SENPAI!!! — Ele deu um pequeno giro e caiu aos pés dela. — Estou tão feliz por poder vê-la!!

Uma poça de lágrimas se formou embaixo do rosto dele, Nami lembrou que fora apresentada a ele anteriormente, o capitão dos Piratas Barto Club, o cara que estava com Luffy um segundo atrás.

— Ah, você é o Bartolomeu, não é? — Ela falou se agachando perto dele. — Usopp e Luffy me contaram sobre a forma absurda como vocês navegam. Sinceramente, como não morreram ainda?

Mas Bartolomeu ao invés de responder chorou mais.

— Es... es... tou... tão... feliz... Usopp-senpai e Luffy-senpai falaram da nossa tripulação... imagine só... nas horas vagas os Mugiwaras falam de pessoas insignificantes como nós... — Ele disse se erguendo de pé em meio às lágrimas transbordantes.

— Não é bem assim. — Nami disse categórica.

Automaticamente Bartolomeu congelou no lugar.

— Claro que não! O que eu estava pensando? Achando que os Mugiwaras falam de pessoas tão desprezíveis como nós! — Ele secou as lágrimas e agora sorria com os olhos cobertos defensivamente. — Mas estou feliz por estar conseguindo falar com a Nami-senpai, mesmo que não consiga encará-la nos olhos... o brilho... é tão ofuscante...

Ele saiu andando com os olhos cobertos deixando a ruiva para trás totalmente confusa. Foi quando uma voz surgiu atrás dela.

— Ele é um cara engraçado... O Bartô. — Usopp esclareceu divertido. — Pode parecer assustador, mas quando chega perto do Luffy é bem pior.

Nami se virou para ele, Usopp vestia um macacão preto e tinha o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo, ele estava sem camisa e também a bolsa inseparável não estava ali hoje, mas Nami sabia que deveria ter alguma coisa defensiva como bombas de fumaça ou algo assim nos vários bolsos do moreno.

— Ele parece um pouco maluco. — A ruiva disse caminhando. Usopp a acompanhou. — E você? Cansou de se divertir com aquela dançarina morena? Você e o Sanji-kun pareciam bem animados lá.

Usopp apenas sorriu.

— Ah, sim! Viola é muito enérgica! Ela tem essa coisa de dançar o tempo todo, parece que está programada pra isso! — Ele arregalou os olhos para Nami. — Também tem essa mania de se jogar nas pessoas! É tão assustador quanto o Bartô!

— Você não parecia nem um pouco assustado lá, Usopp. — Nami respondeu com desdém.

— Porque o Sanji estava junto, daí fica engraçado, ela precisa dividir a atenção e eu esqueço que é tão apavorante!

Nami continuou caminhando, Usopp a puxou pela mão.

— Olha só como ela é arrepiante! — Ele apontou para trás.

Nami avistou a morena, Viola, dançando com castanholas em torno de ninguém menos do que Zoro. Ela fez uma pirueta e caiu sobre ele, estava claro que o espadachim a segurava por puro reflexo, então ela ficou de frente para ele e chamou Sanji por cima dos ombros. O loiro tomou novamente seu lugar às costas dela e sob o olhar de absoluta frieza de Zoro, a morena os fazia dançar.

— Zoro foi lá para, segundo ele, evitar que o Sanji morresse em uma poça de sangue, mas ela disse que faria Zoro dançar também. Eu fugi enquanto pude! — Usopp contava com olhos arregalados como se narrasse um dos seus mais ferrenhos combates.

— Tenho certeza que o arrepio que você sentiu foi outro. — Nami respondeu friamente.

A ruiva se afastou a passos largos e rápidos, em seguida correndo, Usopp franziu as sobrancelhas confuso, e a seguiu por alguns minutos, eles acabaram se embrenhando na floresta coberta de flores. Ele notou que a navegadora achou uma singela clareira e sentou em uma pedra, o local ficava à distância da festa onde mal dava para ouvir a música como um sussurro longínquo, o atirador se aproximou levemente ofegante da corrida, o olhar chocado não deixava dúvidas

— O que diabos há com você? — Ele perguntou sem rodeios.

Nami não o encarou, ela tinha o perfil austero erguido em direção ao céu escuro da noite de Dressrosa.

— Naquela época o Bando passou tanto tempo separado, e você não demonstrou a mínima preocupação. Mas agora entendo o motivo! Estiveram ocupados se divertindo com dançarinas e princesas. Todos vocês!

— Sei que pareceu algo como dois anos, mas no final foram apenas pouco mais de 10 dias, Nami. — Usopp se aproximou encarando os cabelos ondulados e ruivos. — E sabíamos que vocês poderiam lidar com o que surgisse.

Nami se virou imediatamente, os olhos estavam faiscando e Usopp se encolheu imperceptivelmente.

— Pois eu pensei que vocês poderiam morrer. Lutando contra o Doflamingo, a Marinha, e até quem sabe a CP0! Mas no final acharam tempo para a diversão, enquanto nós mal escapávamos com vida da tripulação de uma Yonkou.

— Nami... não foi assim... Torao perdeu um braço, sangrou até a quase-morte, Luffy adormeceu por três dias, eu mesmo desmaiei em algum momento e nem lembro como cheguei à cabana do Kyros, Franky passou dois dias se reconstruindo, Robin tem cicatrizes nas costas... o único que ficou intacto mesmo foi o monstro do Zoro.

Nami o encarou alarmada, ela já ouvira sobre Zoro ser um monstro e sobre Luffy dormir três dias, o restante era novo. Ela ponderou por um momento, talvez estivesse cansada...

— Usopp... eu... eu não sabia... Você... você não falou essas coisas antes... Pensei que tinham conhecido as princesas melhor em alguns daqueles banquetes que o Luffy tanto adora depois das lutas!

— Claro que você não sabia... essa é a parte chata! Aquela parte que guardamos para um momento de superação, não é para alardear por aí. Sem contar que não é legal contar que desmaiei por dias. — Ele falou baixo como se fosse a pior confissão a fazer.

— Gomen, Usopp... eu... só não fiquei muito feliz em ver vocês tão amigos da dançarina... digo, das princesas... estava sendo egoísta porque senti tanto a falta de vocês... senti tanto a sua falta...

Usopp a encarou, com o céu escuro salpicados de estrelas, os cabelos sacudindo com a brisa suave, então ele caminhou resoluto a alcançando e puxando-a pela mão.

Com a ruiva de pé ele a abraçou, para Usopp sentir os seios macios de Nami contra seu tórax não era nem passível de comparação com qualquer outro contato com um corpo feminino que ele tenha tido em vida.

Pega de surpresa a ruiva resistiu por um momento de orgulho e birra, porém incapaz de recusar o afeto escancarado ela se deixou envolver, o nariz dele escorregou ao lado da bochecha de Nami, e o moreno desceu os olhos de encontro aos dela.

Ele a puxou e ambos sentaram na grama macia repleta de pequenas flores noturnas, o olhar que trocavam era tão intenso que uma bolha de calor começou a crescer no peito de Usopp, assim, totalmente incapaz de raciocinar, o moreno a empurrou gentilmente para o chão, as mãos passeando pelo corpo esguio, dedos curiosos tentavam atingir todos os pontos possíveis. Usopp tocou-a subindo as mãos da cintura em direção aos seios e Nami suspirou, ele aproximou seus lábios dos dela, resistindo à vontade de beijá-los, apenas sentindo a respiração rápida da ruiva batendo firme em seu rosto, o polegar começou a brincar com o mamilo e Usopp sentiu o coração dela acelerando.

— Ah... Usopp...

O nome dele dito em um sussurro encheu sua mente, deixando-o tonto e desejoso, Nami rodou os braços nos ombros dele e o puxou para um beijo. Os lábios dela eram quentes e perfeitos, mas a língua o enlouquecia aos poucos, os beijos aumentavam calorosamente, Nami separou os lábios, abrindo-os em um convite atordoante e Usopp tocou a língua dela, ele abandonou os lábios ansioso para provar mais e encontrou o pescoço pálido sob a claridade noturna, rapidamente depositou sua boca ali, beijando e lambendo, deixando um rastro de calor molhado onde percorria.

— Nami... você... é tão perfeita...

Ele continuou sua exploração com lábios, encontrando um seio generoso, apertou-o gentilmente com a mão, Nami sentiu os dedos calejados manipulando o mamilo já endurecido pelo desejo, Usopp abocanhou o seio chupando-o carinhosamente, ele sentiu os dedos delicados arrebentando o elástico que prendia os cachos escuros dele, e agora Nami apertava seus cabelos, Usopp ergueu os olhos a encarando com o mamilo preso entre os dentes.

— Isso... é muito bom... — Nami falou quase sem conseguir respirar.

Usopp estremeceu com a visão que tinha, o rosto dela estava corado, os cabelos uma bagunça alaranjada em contraste com a grama verde-escura pontilhada de flores, e para finalizar a visão excitante, Nami mordia os lábios intensamente.

Ele subiu de encontro aos lábios dela beijando-os outra vez, em seguida abandonou aquela tarefa e tornou a beijar e lamber o outro seio, rapidamente Nami começou a se remexer embaixo dele, e Usopp iniciou a incrível tarefa de abrir os botões laterais da saia dela, descartando a peça e deixando-a apenas com uma calcinha cor de laranja, visivelmente úmida onde provavelmente se concentrava o núcleo de prazer que ela estava ansiosa por intensificar.

Usopp beijou a pele delicada da cintura, Nami lamentou se contorcendo em resposta. Ela levantou o quadril por instinto, necessitada de mais contato, e Usopp assim o fez, atraído pelo cheiro inebriante que emanava da ruiva, ele juntou seus lábios àquele local, cheirando e beijando com o tecido que ainda formava uma barreira protetora, então, começou e abaixar a calcinha para ter acesso à intimidade dela.

Nami estudava a expressão do atirador, o olhar dele posou em sua virilha e isso a fazia arder em expectativa, Nami o olhou e viu nada mais do que desejo nos olhos escuros, os cabelos dele já estavam livres do elástico, e os cachos caíam selvagens pelos ombros do moreno, de repente ele abandonou a admiração e começou a se mover.

O atirador superou aquele pedaço de pele quente e escorregou do umbigo em direção à virilha, passou a língua delicadamente pelo clitóris, descendo de encontro à entrada da intimidade dela. Em seguida ele uniu os lábios e lentamente beijou a vagina molhada, usando a língua para sorver todo o gosto doce e cítrico que era tão abundante e disponível.

— U... Uso... ppu... Ah...

A voz dela fez uma conexão direta com o pênis de Usopp, ele murmurou alguma coisa rente a pele clara e Nami achou que ia incendiar, seu corpo tenso e trêmulo sentindo o calor da boca de Usopp em cada terminação nervosa do clitóris, as lambidas lentas e molhadas, os lábios quentes e a respiração apertada contra ela, o prazer proposto pelo atirador era tão intenso que a ruiva rebolou segurando firmemente os cachos escuros e apertando a intimidade contra o rosto de Usopp.

O atirador não conseguia ter o suficiente dela, a cada nova lambida ele sentia seu corpo fervendo, a própria ereção latejando contra o tecido do macacão preto, os gemidos de Nami se transformando em ondas de desejo que irradiavam dela o atingindo sem dó, ele manteve o ritmo, seus lábios atuando dedicadamente, querendo dar a ela o máximo de prazer. Usopp rastejou a mão, e com o polegar calejado tocou cuidadosamente a entrada da vagina da ruiva, Nami gritou, ela jogou os quadris contra o rosto dele, _gemendo_.

— Uso... ppu... por favor... só... _ahhh_...

Ele penetrou mais um dedo, a tocando, o interior dela era ainda mais quente, Usopp arrastou a língua pelo clitóris uma e outra vez, e Nami agora implorava por mais, se contraindo contra os dedos do moreno, rebolando, _pedindo_... ele ergueu os olhos e a encarou.

Através da própria incapacidade de manter o raciocínio, ele a encarou, sua pele clara banhada pela luz marfim da lua, alguns pontículos brilhantes de suor, o rosto corado e os olhos nublados, os cabelos ruivos espalhados coroando a imagem de absoluto desejo.

— Deus, Nami... você está... linda...

Usopp puxou os dedos de dentro dela apreciando a imagem, pois esta era Nami, a mesma navegadora mandona que toda a tripulação temia, a mesma garota que enfrentava os inimigos altiva para proteger aqueles que ela amava, aquela chorou em seus braços quando eles se despediram de Merry, a mesma que levou seu bando até o Céu, o Novo Mundo, que enfrentou tantos oponentes invencíveis ao lado dele, a mesma garota que estava lá para ele sempre que ele precisava de alguém para compreendê-lo, a única mulher que ele desejava.

Nami o observou, Usopp notou uma dica de irritação no olhar dela, mas a ruiva sorriu, sentando-se com o nariz colado ao dele.

— Certo, vamos começar tirando isso.

Ela escorregou a alça do macacão dele, e espalhou beijos através do pescoço moreno, Usopp sabia que não duraria um segundo sequer se ela ao menos chegasse levemente perto do seu pênis.

Nami deitou novamente, puxando-o contra ela, o moreno estava ardentemente consciente da sua ereção tocando a intimidade quente dela, Nami jogou as pernas envolvendo-o pela cintura, apertando-se contra ele, se esfregando descaradamente.

— Nami...

Ele se apoiou nas flores fechando os olhos fortemente a fim de se concentrar antes que se derramasse ali mesmo, então respirou fundo e ficou de joelhos entre as pernas dela. Nami aprovou a imagem, ela sentou encarando-o, o atirador sustentou o olhar. A expressão não tão indecisa estampada no rosto de Usopp a fez sorrir. A resposta da ruiva foi uma mordida no ombro e um bufo indignado, ela se deitou, afastando as pernas de forma muito sugestiva, e lançou a ele seu melhor sorriso de Gata Ladra, um sinal de _vitória_ que Usopp entendeu automaticamente, começando a se livrar da roupa, e Nami assoviou quando viu o pênis moreno e delicioso saltar do macacão e se chocar contra o abdômen dele, ela salivou com vontade de provar o líquido que já pingava da ponta corada.

Mas não havia tempo agora, Usopp acariciou a parte interna da coxa macia, e Nami gemeu outra vez, todo seu corpo palpitando carente de toques. Usopp se inclinou sobre ela encontrando seus lábios, ela permitiu que a língua dele vasculhasse dentro da sua boca, consciente do corpo compacto tocando cada célula do corpo delicado dela. Usopp se moveu quase infimamente e escorregou o membro pela vagina, acomodando a cabeça na entrada molhada.

Nami abriu a boca em um novo e alto gemido quando Usopp empurrou-se para dentro dela, todo o corpo do atirador ficou tenso e febril, um calor apertado rodeou seu pênis e ele pensou que poderia desmaiar, o coração estourando em seu peito e as costas ardendo com as unhas de Nami cravadas entre suas omoplatas. Ele afastou-se por um momento sem sair dela, percorreu os olhos pelo rosto feminino em busca de algum sinal de sofrimento, mas só o que viu foi um olhar sedutor e incandescente.

Ele a observou por um longo momento, sem se mover, apreciando o calor que o engolia e pressionava, a sensação de prazer que era sentir o cheiro dela em todo lugar, a ruiva mordeu o lábio inferior e jogou a ele um olhar enlouquecedor. Então, Nami o tirou de seus devaneios rebolando um pouco impaciente, ele seguiu a dica e começou e se mover, entrando mais profundamente, atravessando cada polegada dela e a beijando mais e mais.

O ritmo aumentou gradativamente, Nami mordia-lhe o pescoço e ele afundou o nariz no ombro dela, os seios macios esmagados rente ao peito moreno, por um tempo Usopp falou coisas ininteligíveis e Nami não poderia se importar menos, tudo ali era sobre a busca de prazer que eles protagonizavam.

Os atos de reconhecimento deram lugar a um sexo frenético e Usopp estocou com firmeza, alcançando algum ponto que a fez gemer seu nome alto e claro no vazio da clareira, ele não se incomodou se alguém os ouviria, estava adorando ouvir seu nome gemido entre sussurros e gritos de prazer e em busca desses sons ele acelerou as investidas, fazendo com que ela respondesse frases de incentivo e todo o tipo de ameaças para que não parasse agora.

Como se isso fosse possível.

Nami sentiu-se estremecer, a intimidade palpitava e uma onda de calor engolia seu corpo, seu rosto aqueceu rapidamente e uma emoção se apoderou dela fazendo-a arder em chamas e o coração bater descompassado. Nami fechou os olhos e sentiu-se flutuar e girar agarrada aos ombros de Usopp, as mãos dele acariciavam os cabelos ruivos. Palavras desconexas saiam da boca do atirador enquanto ele abrandava o próprio ritmo até parar totalmente.

Quando Usopp tentou sair dela, Nami o abraçou e ele se acomodou ao lado dela, ainda a segurando em seus braços. Com a respiração quase normal, Nami encarou Usopp com olhos semicerrados.

— Você teve alguma pretensão quando aceitou dançar com aquela dançarina, enquanto eu olhava?

Usopp fechou os olhos e sorriu.

— Pretendia dançar com você, mas... uh... Dancei bem, não acha?!

O moreno teve a decência de corar e Nami o beliscou duramente na cintura. Ele sorriu e a abraçou, eles realmente haviam sentido muito a falta um do outro.

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, Minna-san!!
> 
> Então, fora o porn!Usona, teve váááários outros shipps jogados aí interagindo lindamente, se acharam algum, comentem! 😁
> 
> AGORA, não deixem de comentar, eu AMEI escrever esta one, btw e quero a opinião de vocês! 💖
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
